Epiphany Under The Stars
by Silvarius
Summary: Bobby's mind wanders as he looks up at the stars. He starts thinking about a certain female detective. Songfic to Epiphany by Staind.


The song is Epiphany by Staind. It probably doesn't fit, but it's a song I feel fits Bobby well. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Law & Order: CI, but I wish I did.

* * *

Bobby Goren looked up to see a beautiful starry sky above him. It was so calming, so relaxing to just sit there and stare at them. Luckily, the sky was clear without a cloud in sight, although it was a bit chilly out. He didn't care, to be outside, away from the stresses of everyday life was peaceful enough. The stars in the night sky made the experience even better . . . simply beautiful.

_Your words to me just a whisper  
__Your face is so unclear  
__I try to pay attention  
__Your words just disappear_

That word . . . beautiful. Bobby noticed that he used it a lot. A moment ago he used it to describe the stars. It was also a word that he used to describe his partner, Alex Eames. To him, she was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Her beauty, both inner and outer, cannot be matched. Everytime he was alone with her he would be enchanted by her, yet he could never figure out why – till now. It was a simple answer. He was in love with her.

_Cause it's always raining in my head  
__Forget all the things I should have said_

It gets lonely sitting in the park all alone. Bobby was used to the loneliness, since he would be that way until his dying day. He had become used to the fact that he might never – will never – get married or have children. Plus his job didn't make it any better. A New York City cop wasn't high on everyone's "must date" list. Nobody understood him or his strange ways. Nobody, except Alex.

_So I speak to you in riddles  
__Cause my words get in my way  
__I smoke the whole thing to my head  
__And feel it wash away_

_Cause I can't take anymore of this  
__I want to come apart  
__Or did myself a little hole  
__Inside your precious heart_

Ever since they became partners, they would look out for each other. If one fell, the other helped them up. If one made a mistake, the other fixed it. Alex had helped Bobby in so many ways: by keeping him out of trouble, by always being there for him in times of need, and for being his link to reality when he would become lost in his soul. Without her, he would have certainly gone off the deep end by now.

_Cause it's always raining in my head  
__Forget all the things I should have said_

Without Alex, he would be an empty shell, devoid of emotion, lost in his own darkness. A soulless automation just doing a job. Not a very comforting though, but you can't deny the truth. Even though he knew that their 'relationship' had to stay platonic, he was thankful to have her as a friend, a best friend. Office romances never worked out anyway, never have, never will. Both of them knew this knowing that somehow they could break the curse.

_I am nothing more than  
__A little boy inside  
__That cries out for attention  
__Yet I always try to hide_

_Cause I talk to you like children  
__Though I don't know how I feel  
__But I know I'll do the right thing  
__If the right thing is revealed_

Up above, in that vast sea of tiny lights, a shooting star streaked across the sky – a rare phenomenon to witness. Bobby closed his eyes and silently made a wish that could never possibly come true. From deep inside his heart, he wished that Alex was here with him. The loneliness was starting to take its toll on him. He wished his partner, the women he cared about, was sharing this moment with him. It would be a perfect opportunity to express his feelings. Or maybe he would just be his usual silent, shy self.

_Cause it's always raining in my head  
__Forget all the things I should have said_

Bobby sighed. What he wouldn't give to have her here right now. Here in the park, looking up at the stars with him — a perfect moment. Perhaps for one moment they could forget they were partners and be lost in their feelings for one another. But Bobby was alone . . . he would always be alone.

"Bobby?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

* * *

Please R&R.

-Silvarius


End file.
